The Dimensional War
by Cmdr Newiger
Summary: FF7/FFX/Real World Crossover. American scientists uncover ancient ruins which hold technolgy that enables travel to two other worlds...but the Reborn Soviet Union gets their hands on it themselves. Alliances are formed and a new world war begins. Have fun
1. Chapter 1

First crack at a fanfic. The Real World meets FF7 and FF10...

All FF characters are the rightful property of Square Enix

Warning: Story contains strong language and intense warlike violence, reader descreation advised.

The DIMENSIONAL WAR

The story so far…

In 2005 in the state of Nevada, American scientists discover ancient ruins from an unknown civilization. Within these ruins are references to a gateway leading to two other worlds. At first speculation that they were little more than superstition, but those speculations were immediately thrown aside upon the discovery of an advanced device that upon activation created a tear in the dimensional plane. This tear was an opening to another dimension! The US government quickly put the discovery under wraps.

During the research on the device in America, there was much political unrest in Russia and a communist radical group known as the Red Sickle conducted several underhanded operations and had a large portion of Russia's treasury transferred to their holdings. With the funds, they were able to overthrow the Russian Federation and perform a complete take over. By late 2007, the Russian Federation ceased to exist and the Reborn Soviet Union was forged.

With the rebirth of an old cold war enemy, the United States and the United Nations assumed their roles as the free world's protectors against the communist threat. However, in 2008 the UN collapsed and the US stood alone. To make things worse for the US; China, North Korea, and Vietnam united with Russia and only added to the Soviet's military might.

Despite the Soviet threat of a third World War, the US continued their endeavor in the dimensional doorway. Through their research, two new worlds were discovered. Both of these worlds were inhabited mostly by humans but they also were inhabited by entire new sets of different species. Another startling discovery was that both of the world's inhabitants utilized special abilities that could only be described as magic.

The two worlds did differ significantly from one another: the world of Spira was mostly low tech with simple grass hut and wood villages to large structures made of metal and stone (with an unusual architectural design to them) but some of the cities utilized rather advanced technology combined with magic.

The world of Gaia was a bit more modern, the technology was mostly centered within the city of Midgar. Midgar however, was mostly in ruins due to a major cataclysmic event (which wasn't explained fully to the forward deployed teams that began exploring and blending in with the locals to learn more), but most of civilians lived on a similar level of technology with Earth. Magic was also clearly present within this world.

Select members that knew of the Dimensional Resonator (which was later nick named the Dia Res) had hoped that the key to victory against the Soviets in the event of open war was within these different dimensions (hoping they could utilize the magic as a weapon of war). However, this would ultimately drag the other two worlds into the conflict. These worlds also had their different factions and minor conflicts. Plus the presence of all the different creatures (most of which were considerably more dangerous than even the most deadly Earth animals with their limited ability to utilize magic) would additionally complicate things.

However, that choice wouldn't be decided by the American government however. A Soviet spy managed to infiltrate the facility holding the Dia Res and obtained plans on how to build their own. Shortly afterward, the Soviet government exposed the project to the entire world revealing everything the Americans discovered.

Much of the world lost opinion of the United States and many former members of the UN put themselves at a neutral stance with the Soviets (rather than an opposing position) except for a few: Great Britain, France, Germany, Norway, Italy, Denmark, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, and South Korea. These nations (along with the United States) represented the majority of non-Soviet military power on Earth and thus a new military alliance was formed: The Allied Coalition. This military alliance, while greatly outnumbered by the RSU still presented a formidable opposing force. But would it be enough to deter the RSU from going to open war?

The date is February 21, 2009. The world is well aware of the existence of the other two dimensions but is more concerned with the possibility of war with the Reborn Soviet Union. What the majority of the world doesn't know is what the Soviets have been doing in the other two dimensions. Important events for both Spira and Gaia have transpired and will prove to be important for Earth as well. Earth holds its breath for World War III as the RSU and the AC play a deadly game of chess. The only questions remaining are which side is going to make the first move and how do they intend to perform the first kill…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: TWENTY-ONE HUNDRED BRAVO

February 21, 2009---Eastern Border of Iraq---US Blackhawk Squadron No. 144---En route to Iraqi/US airbase stationed 15 miles west of the Iraqi border---

Lieutenant Junior Grade Joseph Newiger, a young neophyte Navy SEAL breathes deeply as he watches the Middle Eastern sunset from the UH-60 Blackhawk's open hatch. It helps him get his mind off the scorching heat from the Iraqi desert and the heavy tensions of possible war with the Soviets. His thoughts mostly dwelled on making a few phone calls back home to his family and friends. He had forgotten to call his mother before departing on their routine patrol mission several hours ago and was constantly reminding himself to make that call once they got back to base.

Another newbie to the group was Ensign Paul Rodemeyer, an old high school friend of Newiger's. He spoke into his headset so everyone on the same channel could hear him over the sound of the Blackhawk's engine, "Hey Joe, play at a round of Command and Conquer 4 once we get back?"

Joseph smiled slightly, "Nah, I've gotta make a phone call back home. My mom's been worried sick about me ever since I got shipped here."

"Oh, maybe after your phone call then?"

"We'll see." Joseph peered out the open hatch and saw the base come into view.

The three Blackhawks set down and the passengers and crew all disembarked.

Newiger walked over to the barracks and proceeded to the phone booths in the back to make his phone call.

---Meanwhile, at the base's command center---

Army Colonel James Reilly overlooked all the display screens in the main control room. They displayed various satellite images, Heads Up Displays from recon aircraft, and radar images. He had always been keeping a close eye on things due to the fear of Soviet and/or terrorist attacks.

"Sir," one of the Air Force sergeants manning the radar displays waved his left hand at the Colonel, "I've got something on radar. In-coming aircraft at angels 500 approaching at 60 knots."

"Can you identify the contact?" The Colonel approached the sergeant's radar console.

"No sir, they're not emitting an ID signature nor any AC com signal. Maybe it's a Soviet aircraft veering off course?"

"I don't know sergeant," The Colonel then turned to his lieutenant, "Have the XO make radio contact with the unknown aircraft and direct it to turn back immediately."

The lieutenant snapped to, "Sir!"

---25 miles north of the airbase---

An American built CH-46 Chinook helicopter with the serial number 2100B (Twenty One-hundred Bravo) on its tail section slowly approaches the base. Only a few souls dwell with the hull of the chopper...and a few of them aren't even human.

Newiger gets on the phone with his mother. She picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, its Joseph."

"Oh Hi! I was worried when you didn't call me back! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. It was just another routine patrol but we didn't run into anyone who speaks Russian fortunately. What's been going on in the news?"

"Ahh…the talks are still going on. The Soviet commies are still breaching that they're too righteous to want to take over the world and claim that us and our allies are the true threats to world peace."

"Tsst…"

"Yeah right. I know Joseph. It's just that…well ever since the news about those other worlds came up the guys at world meetings have been acting real funny."

"I bet."

"Listen, are you sure you're all right? I mean I know with you being a Navy SEAL you have lot of things you're not supposed to tell me but…"

"Yeah Mom. I'm all right. It's just that the tensions are really high around here and rumors of war with the Soviets are constantly going around and…and well…part of me almost wants the Soviets to come here after us. I'm just so sick and tired of constantly worrying about the possibility of an attack. Myself, Paul, and a few of the other guys around here agree. We want to get a piece of those communist assholes and show the world our stuff."

"Gahh…hey kiddo. I hear you but at the same time I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Ahh Mom…I know we had this discussion before…"

The XO, Lieutenant Colonel Max Heathers gets on the main communication unit in the control tower, "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military air space. You are to turn back immediately."

"Sir, no response from the contact. They are still headed straight for us sir." The sergeant said as he looked over the radar screen again, "ETA 15 minutes sir."

Lt. Colonel Heathers was starting to get annoyed and worried. He spoke again into the communication unit with a firmer tone of voice, "Unidentified aircraft! I said that you are in restricted US military air space! Turn back or suffer the consequences!"

"Sir?"

"What is it sergeant?"

"There's a possibility that their radio unit doesn't work. I recommend that we dispatch a few of our aircraft to intercept and identify the aircraft."

Heathers sighed, "Alright. Send two Falcons to intercept and identify."

Shortly after Heathers' orders pair of F-16D Fighting Falcons are rolled off to the end of the runway and they take off to intercept the contact. They both travel at speeds up to 750 mph and do a fly by on the unidentified helicopter.

"Citadel, this is Charlie One Niner. Confirmed ID on contact. US CH-46. ID number is twenty one-hundred Bravo."

Heathers gets a puzzled look on his face and then turns to one of the lieutenants sitting at the information terminal, "Lieutenant, look up the registry on Chinook Twenty One-hundred Bravo."

"Yes sir…wait one……What the?" The lieutenant is unsure of what to make of his discovery.

"What is it lieutenant?" Heathers' patience was running low.

"Ah…sir. According to our data banks, Twenty One-hundred Bravo was shot down by insurgents near the border about two weeks ago."

"What? That can't be right!" The Colonel then takes a deep breath, "Alright, have the Falcons escort the chopper in and prepare a security team."

"Sir!"

The mysterious chopper is allowed to land at the airbase. Several Humvees and infantry squads surround the helicopter and level their weapons at it as it sets down.

Heathers gets on the communication unit, "Chinook, have your crew stand down and disembark with your hands in the air."

With that, the rear bay doors on the Chinook open up and two men step out. They are both carrying a strange device which is unlike anything Heathers has ever seen.

"PUT DOWN THE DEVICE OR WE WILL FIRE ON YOU!" Heathers yells into the communication unit.

Both the men put down the device and back away from it. The device emits a strange light.

"Now the rest of you step out of the aircraft or we will kill you!"

With that, five individuals step out of the helicopter. Three of them appear to be Soviet Spetnaz commandos. The other two are strangely dressed and appear to be sporting very bizarre hair styles. Both of them have greenish hair and their hands have unusually long fingers.

The base security guards are puzzled but keep their weapons leveled. One of the senior sergeants steps forwards. "Alright, get your hands in the air or we'll kill you."

One of the mysterious figures steps forward, it is Seymour Guado, leader of Guado people from Spira. "Very well, I shall. Though I don't believe you'll like what will happen when I do…" Seymour raises his hands and a strange dark mist is emitted from his palms. Then a brilliant bolt of electricity is fired forth and fries the hapless sergeant.

The rest of the US soldiers opens fire upon Seymour, only to see a strange field of octagons much like a honey comb form around Seymour causing the bullets fired at him to bounce off harmlessly.

The three Spetnaz commandos return fire, killing a few of the US soldiers. The two men that were carrying the device immediately hit switches on either end of the device. A brilliant light is emitted by the device…it is then that the plane of existence is torn and an "opening" is created. Through this tear, several Soviet soldiers come running through with their weapons firing away.

Though surprised by this event, the other US soldiers return fire and a fierce firefight breaks out. There are multiple casualties on both sides.

More Soviet soldiers emerge from the rift. Then to the American's astonishment, numerous creatures along with more Guado mages emerge from the rift. The creatures are known as fiends, most are very canine like or reptilian like with insectoid like features.

Initially, the US soldiers are at a slight advantage despite the surprise due to the heavy .50 cal machine guns mounted on the five Humvees. Though the creatures manage to maul a few unfortunate US soldiers, most of the hostiles are mowed down by the .50 cal fire.

The commotion catches the attention of Newiger who is still on the phone with his mother, who also overhears the cracks of gun fire occurring.

"Joseph? What's going on? Are you alright!?"

"Hold on mom! I don't know what's going on…"

"Joseph…are……….(static)……."

Newiger becomes frustrated with the phone as he slams it down, "Damn it! What the fuck is going on?"

Paul Rodemeyer comes running forth, still dressed in battle gear and holding two M-16 assault rifles (each with an M-203 grenade launcher) . He tosses one to Newiger who catches it. "We're under attack! Some crazy shit is going down on the runway!"

"Well then let's get going!" Newiger then loads his rifle up and they both rush out to the run way to assist.

Coming out of the barracks, they see several other American soldiers rushing out of the barracks. Some are half dressed having been rudely woken up but all of them have their bullet resistant vests on and weapons in hand. One of the junior enlisted soldiers recognizes Newiger and Rodemeyer as officers. "Sirs!? What's going on? What do we do?"

Newiger shouts back, "Just grab your damn weapon and start shooting anything that's unfriendly!"

"And make sure you don't shoot any of our own guys!" Rodemeyer adds.

A group of about ten others joins Newiger and Rodemeyer as they rush to where all the commotion is going down. Tracer fire from both rifles and machine guns lights up the night as chaos overthrows the entire base. They come across a foxhole with a .50 cal tripod gun and sandbags surrounding it. Newiger signals the group and they all dive in to the foxhole and take positions behind the sandbags.

"Holy fuck! This is crazy!" One of the soldiers in the group says with a pessimistic tone.

Newiger peaks his head over to look past the sandbags and sees a large group of Soviet soldiers firing upon a crippled Humvee trying to get away with several wounded soldiers on board. "Paul! Get on that .50 cal and cover that Humvee!"

"On it Joe!" Rodemeyer hops behind the .50 cal and pulls the loading hammer back to load the first round. He then levels his aim at the center of the Soviet soldiers and begins firing away. The .50 cal fires half inch diameter lead bullets at 600 rounds per minute, firing a tracer round every five rounds. Due to the heavy punch the .50 cal carries, many of the Soviet soldiers are literally mauled and torn to pieces by stream of bullets fired at them.

All the soldiers in the group add to the fire with their assault rifles and under-barrel grenade launchers. For all of them, including Newiger and Rodemeyer, this is their first time in combat. Despite having near panic attacks and mass confusion, the group fell back on their training. Navy SEAL training for Newiger and Rodemeyer was a big advantage for both of them not having been in an actual fire fight before.

However, the training didn't completely prepare them for their first taste of combat. That became painfully apparent when three bizarre, reptilian like insectoids (which reminded Newiger of the Zerg from the computer game StarCraft) came charging at them with a scythe like tails swinging wildly.

Acting on instinct, Newiger and the other soldiers aimed and fired their weapons at the bizarre creatures. The creatures didn't go down as quickly as regular soldiers did, requiring several extra rounds in order to stop it in its tracks but the group managed to kill the creatures that tried to attack them.

As the fighting ensued, Seymour took a moment to perform a summoning. He concentrated and pointed his staff in the air. It was then that a large anchor with a massive chain holding it dropped from the sky. When it hit the ground, the area it hit turned into a dark, cloudy haze as the anchor sunk into it…

From the rift, several Soviet T-72 heavy tanks emerged and immediately destroy several of the Humvees that were previously crippling the enemy infantry. They then began firing their spinal machine guns at the US infantry.

Things heats up as three US M-1 Abrams Tanks come charging in and immediately dispatch a few of the T-72s. The load thunderous cannons fire away as most of the men on both sides are nearly deafened by the tremendous exchange in firepower.

…it is at that moment that the battlefield seemed to fall silent as the anchor that fell from the sky pulls up a hideous looking creature that looks like a mummy encased within an insect like cocoon. It is Anima, Seymour's dark Aeon.

Seeing the new immediate threat, the Abrams Tanks and most of the defending infantry squads immediately open fire upon Anima. Streams of tracer rounds stand out from the night as they pour into Anima's chest. Smoke trails from shoulder mounted missile launchers are seen trailing behind the flames of the anti-tank missiles as they impact and explode upon Anima. The M-1 Abrams' main 120mm cannons fire off and the impacts can be seen as each one cause Anima to spaz a little bit…such a display of firepower and light against the night sky showed the desperate effort being displayed by the defending Americans…but it was in vain.

Anima took the beating that was being delivered to it. Round after round, impact after impact, and yet Anima remained alive. A blueish light then seemed to gather on Anima's only exposed eye…only to explode into a massive shock wave which devastated the majority of the US forces. The three Abrams tanks were thrashed and the shock wave threw them away like little toys as the helpless infantry squads seemed to vaporize. Any glass material that was in the area was shattered. The Soviet forces and their other-world allies however were unharmed by the shock wave and continued to press their attack on the remaining US forces.

Newiger, Rodemeyer and their squad found themselves knocked flat on their asses with the wind taken out of them from the resulting shock wave. The foxhole they were taking cover in proved to be their saving grace.

Newiger started to get back up, but a loud ringing was going off in his head. He was suffering from shell shock. Extremely disoriented, Newiger only fell on his side when he attempted to stand. Slowly, he started to come to his senses as he witnessed his team members also suffering from shell shock.

"What the fuck was that?!?!" One of the younger team members complains as he stands back up.

"I don't have a clue but I don't think it'll be wise to stay here. Let's get out of here." Newiger stated.

"What? We can't just abandon the base!" Rodemeyer argued.

"Paul, the base is compromised. We won't do any good by sticking around to get killed." Newiger said as he began to put another mag in his rifle. "We have to get word to someone higher up that the Soviets were behind this…and that they've got some new friends backing them up."

One of the squad members jumps in the conversation, "I bet they're from one of those other dimensions or something. The brass is gonna wanna know about this."

Several tracer shots buzzed overhead as the Soviets proceeded with their attack. The machine gun fire became louder. All the squad members could hear the engines of the T-72 tanks running as the tank treads rolled on.

"Alright, let's go!" Newiger then hopped out of the foxhole and sprinted towards the south end of the base. The squad followed closely.

Amidst their escape, several other US military personnel continued to battle the hostile forces that poured through the rift. However, they were hopelessly outnumbered and Newiger knew that if he tried to get them all to come along with him, they would all die needlessly.

Anima unleashed several magical attacks that proved devastating against anything that was attacked. Entire lines of unmanned vehicles were quickly destroyed and any personnel that were caught in the blasts simply disintegrated.

Despite the chaos, Seymour noticed Newiger and his group making their escape. He then waved his staff as flames emanated around him. From the ground in front of him, a creature burst out throwing rock every which way. The creature appeared goat and devilish like with its large, curved horns and flames emitting from its mouth. It was Ifrit, the fire aeon. Ifrit looked at Seymour as he pointed in the direction of Newiger's squad as they made their escape. Ifrit then began to follow them…the hunt was on…


	2. Chapter 2

As with part one, this story contains strong language and violence. Reader descreation is advised.

Chapter Two

---February 22, 2009/Iraqi Desert/Special Ops team heading Northwest---

_This isn't much to work with._ Newiger looked at the men that had escaped with him. Twelve men had joined them, fortunately most of them were highly trained special forces but few had seen actual combat…besides from the chaos that had occurred the previous night.

It was strange, the fourteen of them had ran north for at least three hours straight without stopping until one of them had slowed down and looked back to see if they were being pursued. When he looked back and saw no one, he stopped all together. Everyone else stopped and literally fell on their sides from exhaustion. They all acted on instinct and the only truly organized action they did was staying together as a group. Without saying anything, they all fell asleep for about four hours. It was Rodemeyer that woke up first, and woke up everyone else. It was then that they put aside the confusion and began to organize.

Of the twelve, four of them where Navy SEALs, two were Army Rangers, two were Air Force Commandos, and four where Marines. Newiger and Rodemeyer where the only commissioned officers.

Newiger and Rodemeyer both felt a little awkward with being in charge of guys that were no younger than themselves, but as officers they were inclined to take charge.

"Well, where to Joseph?" Rodemeyer asked.

"Not sure to be honest. I know there's a small village west of here about seven clicks but I don't know if they'd be able to help us much. Plus the sun is starting to come out…" Newiger looked over at the rising sun…knowing how hot it was about to get. With that, he addressed the others, "Everyone, take an inventory of the water, food, weapons, and other supplies that we have and try breathing through your noses instead of your mouths. The sun is coming up and you know how hot the Iraqi desert gets. Take off any unnecessary clothes like the jackets and vests. Don't overheat yourselves."

"Yes sir." The men complied with his orders and began piling up all the water canteens, water bottles, and cooler pouches. They even took the small water containers that were stowed in their helmets that they drank via mouth pieces. Each one of them took out all their extra ammo clips and ammo drums for their weapons and placed them in another pile and began to distribute them equally. They also had about thirty 40mm grenade shells for their M-203 grenade launchers.

_Hmm…we've got enough to fend off a sizable force here though. I hope we don't have to use it for that though. Each of the nine riflemen carries three extra clips while Paul and his two machine gunners carry two spare ammo drums…hmm…sidearms…_Newiger thought as he checked his side holster for his personal Israeli .50 cal Desert Eagle…_should come in handy if it gets down to that._

After a few minutes of organizing their gear, the group made their way west towards the nearest village, hoping that they could find water and more so; a radio to contact their people.

It was 0735 and the sun wasn't that high but the desert heat was already getting to the team, yet they maintained posture and only took minor sips from their water canteens. Sweat was dripping from each of their faces and most of them relaxed their uniforms, wearing their jackets and vests around their waists. Newiger and Rodemeyer both sported their black shades to protect against the brightness of the sun.

Rodemeyer pulled out his personal compass and then took a sip from his canteen. He then pulled out his binoculars and looked westward.

"See anything Paul?" Newiger asked.

"We're not far. I can see that abandoned shack that we flew over the other day."

"The one that was barely half a mile away from the village? The village can't be more than a mile and a half then."

"Yeah. I'll inform the others."

Rodemeyer stepped down the small sand hill to address the others. Newiger stayed and looked toward the distant shack. Then, something lingered at the edge of Newiger's puerperal vision towards his far right. He quickly snapped to with his weapon leveled to see what was towards his right…for a short moment he swore he saw something very large run away but he couldn't quite make it out. He saw nothing but sand dust settling down…a chill ran down his spine. He knows they're being followed by something. With that, he whistled to get the attention of everyone. "Guys, we're not alone. I suggest we get a move on to that village."

One of the men spoke up, "Sir? What do you mean?"

An expression came to Rodemeyer's face, "We were followed?"

Newiger nodded his head, "I hate to say it but yeah. I don't think it's human either. Let's get a move on."

The group hastened a bit towards the shack; from there they'd be able to find the village and hopefully a radio. When they were about thirty or so meters away from the shack, a fireball flew over them and hit the ground in front of them. The resulting blast threw sand up and caused the group to stop. They then turned around to see where the fireball came from.

The aeon Ifrit stood ready to pounce as it growled and snarled. Flames were emitted from its nostrils and mouth as it made fists with its claws. It digged it's large, black claws in the sand and then raised its fist and slammed the ground in rage.

The group hesitated for a moment, staring at the ravenous looking beast. Newiger seemed to make eye contact with it. He then brought his rifle up and let off a burst. The rest of the group then opened fire on Ifrit.

In response, Ifrit roared and leaped towards the group. It landed less than five meters away from them and swiped its claw at one of the Army Rangers. It grabbed him and then sank its teeth into him and began shaking its head left and right, swinging the Ranger in its mouth around like a rag doll.

"ON ME!!! TOO ME, TOO ME!!!" Newiger yelled as he ran towards the village, firing his weapon at the hellish creature as he ran.

The group was in a full sprint at that point. Running faster despite the exhaustion from the heat. They were running on full adrenaline.

Ifrit for a moment was preoccupied with "eating" the hapless Ranger. The group had a fair seventy meter head start before Ifrit began pursuing them.

Newiger looked over his shoulder as he ran; Ifrit was closing in on them. Newiger thought quickly, he unhooked a hand grenade from his belt and pulled the pin from it. He then tossed the primed grenade over his shoulder as he ran.

The grenade went off just as Ifrit was about to run passed it. It detonated directly in front of him. Whether it was the shock from the explosion or if sand was thrown in Ifrit's eyes because of the explosion, Ifrit was temporarily stunned. He hunched a bit as he covered his face. However, three seconds later he continued the pursuit.

The village came into view. "We're almost there!!!" Newiger yelled.

"Keep going!!!" Rodemeyer added. The village was less than a hundred meters away.

In the village, an Iraqi Security Force soldier was doing his daily patrol. He then hears an explosion in the distance. He looks up and sees the group of Americans running towards the village. He then yells out for others from his unit to come. Then Ifrit came into view. A stunned look came across his face. He yelled out in desprete Arabic as he watched Ifrit case the Americans.

"Here! Take cover here!" Newiger yelled as hopped over a three foot high wall and hid behind it. All the others took cover behind other structures and began firing at Ifrit from behind them.

Soon, several Iraqi Security Force soldiers arrived and also began firing at Ifrit.

An ISF officer approched Newiger, "Major Omar Gazallie, Iraqi Security Force."

"Lieutenant JG Joseph Newiger, United States Navy."

"Looks like you could use some help Lieutenant."

Just then, Ifrit began throwing fireballs at the defenders. The throws were inaccurate, they hit the nearby buildings and hardly any soldiers were hit but it caused everyone to duck down.

"Yeah, some help would be nice Major. You wouldn't happen to have a radio on hand would you?"

"Here! Come with me!" The Major and Newiger went into a nearby building.

Rodemeyer took charge as Ifrit continued bombarding the village. Everyone that had a grenade launcher equipped was using it, launching grenade shells and rapidly reloading. "Keep firing! Hold him back!" Rodemeyer yelled as he aimed his M-249 and began spraying Ifrit with machine gun fire.

The explosions from the grenade shells and the constant peppering from the machine guns kept Ifrit from getting too close and forced him to throw fireballs at the soldiers. Every so often one of the fireballs hit the ground near an unlucky ISF soldier and burned him badly.

Inside one of the homes in the village was a sort of a military outpost for the ISF and had several radios and other communication equipment. Major Gazallie showed Newiger to the main comm radio. Newiger quickly adjusted the freqency on the radio so he could contact his own people. "Wiskey Alpha, Maddog Bravo 429. Code 3117 Bravo Charlie. Requesting asstance over. US and ISF military personel under attack by Soviet forces."

Another voice came onto the radio, "Maddog Bravo, repeat the code again. Over."

"Wiskey Alpha, Maddog Bravo 429. Code 3117 Bravo Charlie."

"Code confirmed. Who the hell is this? Over."

"This is Lieutenant JG. Joseph Newiger from Kilmar Airbase. Over."

"Kilmar Airbase? We lost contact with you guys last night! What the hell is going on over there?"

"Kilmar was taken out by Soviet forces. I'm contacting you from a village about six clicks west of Kilmar. We are under attack and need immediate assistance! Over."

"Soviet forces? You gotta be shiting me!"

Newiger was becoming frustrated, "LISTEN!!! We are under attack and need assistance!! The Soviets have got someone…or something helping them out and if you don't send help we're gonna get waxed! OVER!!!!!"

"Copy that Maddog Bravo. We're tracking your location and air support is being dispatched to assist you. Identify number and type of Soviet assets. Over."

"Uh…One…ur…Look, I don't know what it is but it's real nasty and real mean and its taking everything we throw at it. It's probably from one of those other dimensions I think. Look I'll gladly explain everything later but this…this thing is gonna take us out if that air support doesn't get here soon."

---Seven Miles North of Baghdad, US Hiller Airbase---

(Radio Chatter) "Hell Hound One, Hell Hound Two; scramble, scramble. Set course bearing 087 degrees. Kill Zone Eight Five Alpha, Over."

"Copy that. Hell Hound unit scrambling to Kill Zone Eight Five Alpha."

A pair of F-15E Strike Eagles loaded with laser guided Maverick Missiles and TV guided Walleye Missiles line up on Hiller Airbase's primary runway. They fire up their after burners and take off…

---Six Miles South of combat zone, A-10 Squadron AF-431 "Hell Hawk Squadron"---

A trio of A-10 Warthogs on standard flight patrol are flying westward back to their airbase until they receive a radio message.

"Hell Hawk One, change course bearing to 175. Kill Zone Eight Five Alpha, Over."

"Err….Roger that. Hell Hawk unit changing course bearing to 175 to Kill Zone Eight Five Alpha."

The A-10s bank hard right to their new heading…

---Less than one mile west of combat zone---

An unmanned aerial drone, a special UA-23 "Seeker", flies towards the combat zone at nearly 600 mph while flying under 1,000 feet of altitude. It makes its approach as it activates its observer cam located in its nose…

Another near miss occurs as one of Ifrit's fire balls lands less than two meters away from Rodemeyer's position, throwing dirt and dust in his eyes and causing him to duck behind the nearby wall. He then stands up and aims his M-249 and lets off another long burst, scoring several direct hits on Ifrit.

Ifrit however, is rather resistant to bullets. While they do cause harm to him, it is only minor as they barely penetrate his thick hide.

The team's 40mm grenade shells however where a bit more effective, but it was difficult to score a direct hit due to the difficulty in proper aiming and their grenade launchers could only fire one at a time.

The team launches a volley of three grenade shells at Ifrit. Two of them impact the ground in front of him but the third hits him directly. Ifrit is thrown on his back from the blast.

"Take that you fucker!!!" One of the dissident marines yells out as he fires another grenade shell.

One of the army rangers starts hollering at Ifrit as he fires several bursts from his rifle, "Come on! Bring it! Bring it!"

Newiger then exits the building with weapon in hand. "Paul! Air support is on the way. They'll be here shortly! They need us to wire beed the target!"

"Okay!" Rodemeyer yells as he fires off the last few rounds off from his M-249. With his main weapon depleted, he tosses the empty weapon to the side and reaches for a small device in his carry pouch. The device he carries is an LTP (Laser Target Painter) which emits a harmless laser light that creates a special signal that enables enhanced accuracy of several aircraft bourne weapons. He then points the LTP at Ifrit and squeezes the button. Like a laser pointer, a red laser light is emitted and "paints" Ifrit.

The UA-23 flies over and gets live footage of the combat zone. The special tracking systems controling the camera focus in on Ifrit and perform parameter scans. The info is then transmitted from the UA-23 to the nearest AWACS aircraft and is then transmitted to both Hell Hound and Hell Hawk flights.

The pair of F-15Es are now less than three miles away and closing fast. The lead pilot looks into his cockpit display screen and sees live feed from the UA-23, showing a rather hi-res shot of Ifrit attacking the ground team.

"Hostile Target Confirmed, arming Mavericks. Preparing to engage in Kill Zone Eight Five Alpha."

"Distance to target two miles and closing."

"Copy, Mavericks armed. Awaiting beed on target."

The pilot looks through his HUD and lines the targeting reticule up with the highlighted target box. A beeping sound is heard and increases in speed as it begins to lock on. Once locked on, it emits a constant beep sound.

"Mavericks locked. Hell Hound One---Magnum!"

The lead F-15E lets fly a pair of Maverick missiles.

"Hell Hound Two---Magnum!"

The second F-15E fires off its own Mavericks.

"INCOMING!!!" One of the marines yelled as the four Maverick missiles screamed in.

Ifrit possibly had a brief glimpse of the missiles closing in on him before they impacted…the missiles all hit their mark. Ifrit was enveloped in a dense cloud of smoke and flame.

The team all ducked down with the impact of the missiles. They all looked upward and saw the two F-15Es do a flyby.

A brief moment passes…the entire team watches the area where Ifrit was before the air strike. For a moment, they feel a sense of victory.

That was ruined when they saw the outline of a now severely crippled Ifrit as the smoke started to clear. The team is shocked that any creature could have survived such a strike.

"You have got to shitting me." Newiger uttered as Ifrit stumbled away. Newiger then hears more jet engines in the distance and looks over to see three A-10 Warthogs flying in.

The UA-23 is still transmitting images of the crippled creature to the Hell Hawk's lead pilot. He is also shocked that it survived the airstrike. "What the? Its still alive……"

The second A-10 pilot speaks up, "Hell Hawk One, it looks like its been crippled though. I say we finish him off sir!"

"Yeah! Lets show that son of a bitch what he's dealing with!" The third A-10 pilot adds.

"Okay then. Hell Hawks Two and Three. On my wing, arm Mavericks and prime main gun." The lead pilot lines up the gun pipper with Ifrit and waits until he is in weapons range. Upon weapon range, he speaks into his radio, "All right! Let him have it!!!" He then squeezes the trigger on his flight stick. His A-10 then unleashes its own Maverick missiles and fires off its main 30mm gattling cannon.

The other two A-10s copycat the lead A-10. The 30mm cannons each has a rate of fire of 4000 rounds per minute…

Ifrit, as strong and deadly as he is, even he cannot withstand the combined firepower of three A-10 Warthog attack aircraft. Ifrit is literally torn to bloodly shreds by the hail of cannon shells and the additional missiles. Ifrit is once again engulfed in a massive cloud of dust, smoke, and flame.

The team and even the ISF soldiers let out loud cheers as the A-10s fly over head. Newiger and Rodemeyer however remain cautious. They both exit the safety of their foxholes with their weapons leveled. They approach Ifrit's dead body as the smoke clears.

Newiger steps to less than one foot away from Ifrit. He then takes his rifle and pokes at the dead creature and quickly takes a few steps back. Seeing that Ifrit is now dead, Newiger slings his rifle over his shoulder and sits down next to Ifrit. He stares at the strange creature with curiosity.

Rodemeyer then sits down next to Newiger, "Hell of a day's work, huh Joe?"

"Hah! Man…what the hell is this thing?" Newiger said as he continued to look at Ifrit.

"Don't know. It definetly from another one of those dimensions though."

Newiger sighs, "Ah man. I just don't know. I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Glory to the Motherland

---February 25, 2011/Moscow, Russia/Kremlin/Soviet Military Headquarters---

Colonel Yuri Sevanich of the Soviet Spetnaz entered the main briefing room where many other Soviet military leaders and off-world leaders (including Sephiroth and Seymour) waited. Only four days ago, he led a squad of his best soldiers on a raid against the US airbase located on the eastern Iraqi border. It was him and two of his best men that accompanied Seymour Guado on the captured CH-46 helicopter. He had joined the Russian Spetnaz when he was only 19 and now at 37, he is one of Russia's best soldiers and a natural leader. However, Sevanich didn't trust either Sephiroth or Seymour.

The head of the Soviet Military, General Alexi Rossokiv addressed Sevanich's presence, "Ah, Comrade Colonel. Glad to see you finally decided to join us."

"Yes General, the traffic in our glorious city of Moscow is rather busy today. I am sorry for my tardiness." Sevanich replied as he sat down at the conference. He then noticed Sephiroth's sword laid across the table. Sephiroth's sword was a nine foot long samurai katana. Sevanich wasn't impressed by oversized swords. Everyone else noticed Sevanich's annoyed look. He then looked directly at Sephiroth and fearlessly implied, "Is it really necessary to carry such an over sized weapon? Trying to…compensate for something comrade Sephiroth?"

Everyone at the conference table was shocked at Sevanich's comment. Everyone, even the highest ranking officers and enlisted men in the Soviet military were somewhat afraid of Sephiroth. His mere presence sent a chill down their spines. Everyone feared Sephiroth…except Colonel Sevanich. General Rossokiv spoke up, "Colonel, please leave your personal comments to yourself for now. We must discuss the events that have transpired since our secret attack on the American airbase in Iraq."

One of the military advisors spoke up, "Not to worry, the Americans still don't have a clue dispite the claims of the survivors. Our government told the world that it was a group of rogue militants from another one of the dimensions who happened to aquire a Dia Res. The only bit of evidence they have is the aerial footage from one of their drones of comrade Seymour's aeon getting pummeled by the US Air Force…which doesn't give them anything to trace back to the Soviet Union by the way."

"I told Seymour not to underestimate our enemies. I did my best to explain to him that the American military is not to be trifled with." Sevanich imputed.

Seymour argued, "They didn't seem too formidable when we first attacked them. Plus my personal aeon Anima easily destroyed their vehicles. I don't think they posie…"

"…that's because we got lucky and caught them sleeping! Now they are awake and alert for any new attacks. Believe me comrade Seymour, your Anima may be powerful and deadly but I doubt even he can withstand the full firepower of either the US Navy or Air Force. It is possible to defeat them, but not in a direct confrontation. Even the most formidable creatures or creations from your world and Sephiroth's world would get pulverized in very much the same way that Ifrit was." Sevanich was becoming increasingly annoyed with Seymour.

"That's enough Colonel," General Rossokiv broke in, "Comrade Sevanich, you were invited here as a courtesy. But it seems you're more interested in telling our honored guests about how formidable the Americans are in battle. We'd rather discuss the success of the new Dia Res we constructed." Rossokiv gave Sevanich a reassuring look, "The original Dia Res that we had could only teleport a handful of men to the other dimensions at a time before having to reset. Now with our new tactical Dia Res, we can teleport a whole battalion at a time."

"Comrade General, I am not doubting the Soviet Union's ability to fight the Americans. I only doubt Sephiroth's and Seymour's abilities to handle the Americans. They still don't understand the type of foe that they have choosen to face." Sevanich looked at Sephiroth and Seymour, "The United States has a history of wars behind it. Most of those wars were won by them. The ones they didn't win weren't necessarily lost by them. History has proven that, despite their *soft* form of government known as Democracy the United States is a formidable military superpower. The American people are a proud and rather stubborn people who have little or no conception of being taken over by a foreign power. Sephiroth and Seymour seem to believe that the US can be taken over by intimidation. The Americans won't give in to fear, they would sooner die defending their homes and children then they would surrender. You face an enemy whose weapons are more advanced than anything you ever faced, whose tenacity knows no bounds, and their cunning skills and tactics are among the most effective in the world…"

"Your world, but not mine or Seymour's." Sephiroth interrupted. "Our magic and our abilities have proven effective. These Americans and their allies will prove to be no problem if we work together to defeat them."

Sevanich gave Sephiroth a dark glare, "Perhaps…perhaps. I've said my piece comrades. I must be going now. I'm late for a prior engagement." Sevanich got up and headed out of the main briefing room.

When Sevanich left, General Rossokiv turned to one of his military advisors, "Borchkiev, has the package been readied to ship to our Cuban comrades yet?"

"Yes sir, give the order and it will arrive in Cuba within two weeks…provided it doesn't get intercepted by the US Navy."

"Not to worry, we've been keeping that underwraps. There's no way that anyone such as the United States could know about it. With a Dia Res stationed in Cuba, we'll be able to strike into the heartland of America." Rossokiv smiled, "Soon, with the help of our off-world friends we'll bring down the Americans along with their damned Coalition and bring great glory to the motherland."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Bloody Hell Mate!!!"

---March 2, 2011/London, UK/SAS Headquarters---

US Navy SEAL Commander Jacob Parson sat down inside the lounge in the officer's quarters and waited. Commander Parson was the kind of Navy SEAL that hardcore Navy SEALs wanted to be. Decisive and always alert, but calm and steady. Parson had been in the SEALs for nearly 25 years and was probably going to stay in for life. Parson had also mentored and trained many newcomers for being a Navy SEAL, including Lieutenant JG Newiger. He was also well connected and had friends both inside and outside the US government. He was now waiting to meet with one of those outside friends.

The door opened and in stepped Major Fredrick McNeilly, a veteran SAS commando. "Ah…who invited the Yank?"

"You did if I remember correctly ol' friend." Parson stood up and smiled.

"Wonderful to see you again mate." McNeilly put his hand out and shook hands with Parson. "Come on, I know why you're here. So let's not waste any time. Follow me to the intel room."

The two of them walked through the rather busy hallways of SAS headquarters. A bunch of intelligence think tanks and military specialists running everywhere kept the two them rather constricted as they made their way to the intel room.

Even so, the two of them still had a conversation.

"So Fred, how's the weather been in London?"

"Lovely, how about Tampa? I hear it's been rather stormy in Florida."

"Just some minor showers here and there. How's the old lady?"

McNeilly laughed, "Ha! Cranky as ever, how's your wife?"

"Not too bad to say the least."

"How about your friend Newiger? I bet he's rather pissed."

"Well, despite his claims…Congress in all their greater wisdom denies any claims that the Soviets attacked Kilmar Airbase. Anything to avoid open war with the Soviets…so yeah, Newiger is pissed. I hooked him up though and he's been put back stateside and he's been put on leave…officially."

"And what about unofficially?" McNeilly said as motioned for the two of them step inside the more private intel room.

"Unoffically he, myself, and several others have been trying to gather evidence to prove that the Soviets were the attackers. We feel that the Soviets are planning for a much bigger event. We've got to expose them and go to war before they can deliver their first major strike."

"You don't buy the Soviet's story about rouge factions acquiring Dimensional Resinators?"

"No…Do you?"

"Ah, bloody hell! Of course not. Why do you think I'm working so hard to help you and your boys out? You've helped me several times in the past."

"Good, I knew you weren't that stupid." Parson joked.

"Right…here, take a look." McNeilly sat down at a computer and began typing. Soon, a world map came up. The map was green wire against a black background and deep blue grid. Highlighted in red was Soviet military activity, deep green meant Allied Coalition military activity. "Here's the estimated positions of all of Earth's military assets, both good guy and bad guy." McNeilly then typed in a command and the format of the map changed. Green haze all over the map, indicating radio communication activity. "Now about a week ago, one of our informants stationed in Russia intercepted a transmission regarding a special shipment bound for Cuba."

Parson raised an eyebrow, "Any idea what the shipment is?"

"Nope."

"Then that's our trump card. Thanks." Parson started to make his way out.

"Hold on their mate. Myself and my boys are coming with you. You aren't the only ones who want a piece of those bastards."

"Alright then Fred. Get a team of your best SAS commandos ready. You'll join me and the other SEALs later on. I'll contact you when we're ready."

"Don't keep us waiting chap."

"No way in hell. Thanks."

---March 3, 2011/Atlantic Ocean, 120 miles away from the East Coast of the US/USS Terrier, Iwo Jima Class Amphibious Assault Ship

It was dark and stormy among the high seas. Thunder and lightning rocked the night as the USS Terrier held her position. Rain covered her top decks and helipads.

On the central helipad stood sixteen men, eight of them US Navy SEALs and eight British SAS. Among them are Commander Parson, Major McNeilly, Lieutenant JG Newiger, and Ensign Rodemeyer.

"Ah, you are Lieutenant Newiger?" McNeilly extended his hand out.

"Yeah, that's me." Newiger extended his own hand and shook.

"Name's McNeilly. Major McNeilly, British SAS. Commander Parson and I go back a long way. He's told me a lot about you. I look forward to working with you mate."

"Like wise. Parson told me about you."

"He told me what happened to you and your friend Rodemeyer in Iraq. Rough bit of business there."

"Well it's never fun to have a devil looking monster chase you across the desert while throwing fireballs at you."

McNeilly laughed, "Well it can't be much worse than standing out in the rain like this for hours on end."

"Ha! I hope this wasn't all for nothing."

Parson put down the radio and stepped up, "Alright, we take off in 15 minutes. Get your stuff ready. Newiger! A word with you for a moment."

"Yes sir." Newiger walked towards Parson, "What is it sir?"

"Well, it's about your friend that you recommended to bring with."

"What? Rodemeyer?"

"No, your other friend…Robles."

With that, they both look over and Petty Officer 2nd Class Robles arguing with one of the SAS soldiers…no…an SAS Officer. "Look man! Get the fuck out of my face! I know how load up my weapon so quit fucking treating like I don't know what I'm doing or I'll fucking pound your queer British ass!"

"Are you bloody stupid!? Don't you know you're talking to an officer?" The SAS commando was becoming angry with Robles.

Commander Parson then gave Newiger a concerned look.

Newiger laughed a little, "Yeah, what about him?"

"He has no respect for officers, his mannerisms are appalling, and shit flies out of his mouth faster than shit comes out of the asshole of a frightened weasel with diarrhea."

Newiger responded rather quickly, "Yeah, just imagine the terror he'll cause for the enemy."

"Lieutenant…Newiger, look…just keep him in line alright. He never even completed SEAL training…"

"Yeah, but that's because they wouldn't let him because some jackass officer shoved him over during one of their drills and he got pissed and punched him square in the jaw."

"Alright, I don't doubt his ability to fight, only the ability to follow orders."

"Okay sir, just don't treat him like he's stupid and everything 'll be fine.

"Alright then Newiger. Stay sharp and keep your wits up." Parson then turned towards everyone else, "Alright everyone, mount up! SEALs on chopper one, SAS on chopper two."

Everyone got aboard the two UH-60 Seahawk Helicopters and they lifted off.

During the flight, one of the pilots put in some music. Some of the songs were Doomday Clock by Smashing Pumpkins, Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool, and This Moment by Disturbed. It was interesting to hear such songs with the raging storm with the lightning lighting up the knight. Several of the SEALs were bobbing their heads to the music as they flew. One of the SEALs even lip-synced with the songs. Everyone, including Commander Parson was getting into it. Music was a good way of killing pre-mission jitters and tensions and getting the men pumped up.

About half way through This Moment, Major McNeilly spoke up through the radio, "All right! Kill that bloody music, we're two minutes away from the target!"

The Seahawk pilot turned the music off and complied, "Err, roger that Bravo One. We're shutting off all our lights to hide in the dark. Maintaining radar contact with Bravo Two."

"This is Bravo Two, I have a visual on the contact. Looks like a cargo freighter. Russian writing on the hull."

"Copy, I see it. Think they see us?"

"Negetive Bravo One, they don't have clue. The SAS boys say they want to get dropped on the aft end of the ship."

"Copy that Bravo Two," The pilot looked back at the SEALs, "You boys have got the forward end then?"

Parson nodded his head, "Yes, drop us off right in front of the bridge so we can take them out right away." He then turned to his team, "Alright guys, any last second questions?"

Rodemeyer then asked, "Rules of engagement sir?"

"Crew expendable Ensign."

The team looked out the side of the chopper and saw the silhouette of the cargo ship below with only a few dim lights on. Newiger tensed up as loaded a banana clip into his MP5 submachine gun. He then quickly inspected his weapon. His MP5 had been customized with a suppressor to silence it and eliminate muzzle flash, a laser sight that could only be seen with special night vision goggles, and a forward pistol grip.

Parson then spoke up, "All right team, goggles on! Lock and load! Drop off in ten seconds!"

Everyone slipped on their goggles and the night turned green from there on. The SEALs then prepared the rappels, they then let the ropes drop down to the ship.

"Okay! Go go go!!!" Parson yelled into the radio.

Newiger and two other SEALs were the first to rappel down. Newiger landed right in front of the bridge. He then looked through the bridge window.

Most of the bridge crew were half asleep, the captain and a few of officers looked up and puzzled looks came to their faces when they saw Newiger…none of them would realize what was going on.

Within half a second, Newiger aimed and fired his MP5. The MP5 was incredibility quiet with the clicking of the firing mechanism. The loudest sound was the breaking of the glass and the minor grunts made by the crew as they got shot. He put three rounds square in the captain's chest without even waking up the sleeping com officer who was less then three feet away from the captain. Newiger then quickly dispatched two more unlucky crew members who didn't even realize what was going on.

The other two SEALs each picked and quickly dispatched their own targets. Within two and half seconds, Newiger and the other two SEALs killed everyone on the bridge.

"Bridge secured Commander." Newiger said.

Parson and the rest of the SEALs rappelled down. "Well done Newiger."

Everyone then heard McNeilly speak into the radio, "War Frog One, this is Eagle One. We've secured the aft end of the top deck and are making our way down towards the main cargo hold. We'll meet up with you there, over."

Parson then spoke up, "Copy that Eagle One. We'll neutralize any tangos along the way. Good luck, War Frog One out." He then turned to his team, "Alright, squad one on me. Squad two, go with Newiger. Newiger, take squad two along the port side while I take squad one along the starboard side. Take out any tangos along the way. Meet us at the aft where we'll head down and meet with McNeilly's boys."

"Yes sir." Newiger complied. He then looked over as Rodemeyer and Robles along with another SEAL formed up with him. "Okay, you heard the man. Let's move."

The four of them entered the narrow p-ways of the ship and advanced steadily. They came up to a larger space.

"Hold here." Newiger said as he peaked around the doorway.

A Russian sailor walked…no…stumbled out into the doorway and looked right at the SEALs. He then made a cheerful remark as he nearly lost his balance. He was heavily intoxicated.

A puzzled look came to Newiger's face as he observed the drunken Russian. Rodemeyer and Robles would have broke out laughing…if Newiger didn't level his MP5 and put a round in the Russian's head.

"Last call." Newiger said as he shot the drunken sailor.

"Ah man…" Robles complained, "How come the Soviet Navy lets their sailors get drunk on the ship but our navy doesn't?!"

Newiger ignored Robles' complaint as he turned to his team, "Rodemeyer, Robles, secure crew quarters." He then looked at the other SEAL, "Alexander, on me."

"Yes sir!" The SEAL complied.

Rodemeyer and Robles entered the crew quarters where they found six of the Russian sailors sleeping in their bunk racks. Without thinking, they both leveled their weapons and put two to three rounds in each of the sleepers.

"Sweet dreams…" Robles said as he killed the last sleeper.

Newiger and Alexander moved up the main passage way where they meet up with Rodemeyer and Robles. "Squad on me." Newiger said as he moved down a stairwell to the lower decks. "Check your corners."

"Clear left." Robles said as he finished scanning the left side.

"Clear right." Alexander said as he finished scanning the right side.

"Clear straight." Rodemeyer said.

"Squad on me. Forward." Newiger said as he entered another space.

"Room clear." Rodemeyer said.

"Okay, to the left hatch there." Newiger as approached the closed hatch. He looked it over. "Hmm…Robles, set a breaching charge. Alexander, ready a flashbang. On my go."

"On it." Robles said as he pulled out a small explosive charge from his belt pack.

Alexander pulled a flashbang grenade from his belt and readied to throw it through the hatch.

Rodemeyer then holstered his own MP5 and pulled out his personal M12 Beneli 12 Gauge Shotgun. "I like to keep this for close encounters."

"I hear ya." Robles said as he finished placing the breaching charge on the hatch. "Charge ready." He said.

Newiger readied his weapon as the team took positions on either side of the hatch. "Okay, blow it."

The charge made a small but loud explosion and the hatch swung open.

"Flash, now!" Newiger said.

Alexander then threw the flashbang through the open hatch. It made a bright and loud bang the second it hit the ground.

A group of about ten clueless Soviet soldiers and sailors were on the other side of the hatch. The flashbang blinded and deafened them temporarily, allowing for Newiger's team to dispatch them easily. Multiple clicks from the MP5s and three loud bangs from Rodemeyer's shotgun and it was over in about three seconds.

"All clear." Rodemeyer said as he loaded some shells into his shotgun.

"Okay, War Frog One, Eagle One, this is War Frog Two. We're about to enter and secure the main cargo hold. Watch your fire when you enter. Over." Newiger said as he reloaded his MP5.

"War Frog Two, this is Eagle One. We're also about to enter the main cargo hold. We're gonna flash it before entering so wait for our signal. We'll enter at the same time. Watch your fire not just for people but there might be some hazardous materials such as explosives so watch what you shoot lads. Over." Major McNeilly said.

"Copy." Newiger said as his team prepared to breach the hatch. He readied his MP5 as he waited for McNeilly's signal.

"Breaching now."

A loud bang is heard.

"Breach! Now!" Newiger yelled.

Robles blew the charge.

"Flash!" Newiger yelled to Rodemeyer.

This time Rodemeyer threw the flashbang into the room.

A second later, Newiger rushed in and fired off his entire clip. Seven tangos downed by him.

Rodemeyer entered and fired four shots. Three tangos down.

Robles entered. Four tangos.

Alexander entered. Two tangos.

They killed sixteen men. There were another twelve men…but McNeilly's men took care of them.

The SAS commandos approached the SEALs from the opposite end of the cargo hold. McNeilly over looked the damage they had all caused. "Well, you Yanks sure know how to throw a party."

Just then, Commander Parson and his team entered. "Dang Newiger, I let you lead for a few minutes and look at the mess you made…Good work Newiger."

"Thank you sir." Newiger said as he loaded another banana clip into his MP5.

Parson got on his radio, "Bravos One and Two, we've secured the ship of all tangos and are investigating the cargo holds." He got off the radio. "Alright then. Let's see what they were carrying." Parson then walked up a red metal cargo crate. It was the kind of crate that small semi trucks carried. It also had a high security lock on it.

"This looks to be the grand prize. Care to open her up?" McNeilly said.

"Sure thing. Newiger, place a breaching charge on that lock and pop this baby open." Parson ordered.

"Always giving me the fun job, huh sir?" Newiger joked. "Okay then, Robles hand me a charge will ya?"

"Yep," Robles handed him a breaching charge. "This one is packing a bit of my own special recipe. But I warn you, it may be hazardous to your health."

"Yeah, you won't believe the gas you get from these things." Newiger joked as he placed it on the lock. "Okay, it primed. Remote please."

Robles handed him the detonator. "Here you go."

"Alright." Newiger waited for the others to step back from the crate door. "Three, two, and…" He then pressed the detonator.

The charge blew and sparks flew as the lock was blown into tiny pieces. Smoke filled the area briefly but as soon as it cleared Newiger, Parson, and McNeilly proceeded to open the door.

"Okay then, let's see what we've got behind door number one." Newiger said as he, Parson and McNeilly pried the door open.

The door was pried open, McNeilly found himself the first to see what was inside. "Bloody hell mate! You Yanks have got to see this."

Parson and Newiger looked. They both awed at what they saw.

"What the blimey hell is this?" The device was unlike anything anyone there had ever seen. It glowed with an eerie light.

Parson then looked at a clipboard sitting next to the device. "Take a look there. Let's see what that clipboard says."

McNeilly picked it up and examined it, "My Russian is a bit rusty but…hmm…it says dimensional resonator…tactical deployment…err…there's a lot."

"Dimensional resonator? What the hell is a dimensional resonator?" Newiger asked.

"What do you think Lieutenant?" Parson said with a look of realization on his face, "A dimensional resonator creates a tear in the plane of existence and opens a portal to another dimension. You all heard the news reels about the other worlds."

"Yeah."

"Well this is how you get to and from there Lieutenant. This is how you transport massive numbers of troops from our world to another and back in another location. You've already seen one in action Lieutenant. I bet they were planning to get this one on American soil so that way they could teleport more of their troops through.

Just then, a radio message comes in through their headsets, "Frogman One, Eagle One this is Bravo One. We have two fast movers inbound. Probably Cuban MiGs, you fellas had better get off that damned ship cause I'm willing to bet my entire salary that they're gonna light that ship up."

Parson cursed, "Shit! Newiger, grab that brown folder sitting on top of the crate. It's gotta have something interesting in it."

Newiger quickly grabbed the folder and tucked it into his vest. "Got it sir."

"Alright, let's move!"

Off in the distance, two Cuban owned MiG-21s flew towards the lone cargo ship with weapon's hot…

The teams began making their way back topside. They were less than two levels away from being topside when the choppers radioed in, "Ah shit! Guys! Get the hell out of there! The MiGs just opened…"

A massive boom is heard as the ship shakes violently. Pipes rupture as ship begins to list and water is heard flowing in. The entire team loses their balance are knocked down.

Major McNeilly speaks up, "Lads, Jacob you and your boys alright?"

A distraught SAS commando speaks up, "What the hell happened?!?!"

Newiger begins to sit up while feeling a massive headache, realizing that he must have hit his head during the attack. He moves his hand over where he felt the pain. He felt wetness and pulled his hand away to see it covered in blood. "Ahh…fuck this shit!" He said in frustration. He then felt someone's hand on his shoulder only to be pulled up on his feet. He turned and saw that it was Commander Parson.

"Come on Newiger, we are leaving!"

McNeilly starts yelling, "Come on lads! Topside! Let's move!!!"

Everyone rushed up the stairwells, leaping through the narrow hatchways. Panels came undone as the ship was literally falling apart, water and fire were everywhere. The ship continued to list to the point where they were literally walking on the walls at some points. They finally got to the top deck, lightning stuck and lit up the stormy night sky…just enough for the teams to spot the two Seahawk helicopters flying very low to the ship.

"This is Bravos One and Two. We can see you! Hurry up and hop on board! That ship is about to go under! Hurry! GO GO GO GO!!!"

The teams sprinted towards the choppers and leaped on board as water began to cover the top deck of the ship. Newiger slipped and feel on his side but quickly got back up. Everyone else got ahead of him and were on the choppers. He was the last.

Rodemeyer yelled to him, "JUMP FOR IT!!!"

The chopper had no choice but to veer away from the ship to avoid crashing, Newiger jumped as far as he could and landed on the rear ramp…but began to slip off. He quickly pulled out his 9 inch combat knife and jabbed it into the ramp hoping to retard his decent but it did no good. Newiger then closed his eyes and held his breathe realizing that he was about to fall into the ocean…but then to his pleasant surprise, he felt someone grab him. He then opened his eyes to see that Parson had grabbed him before he fell off the helicopter.

"Gotcha!!!" Parson said as he pulled Newiger up. "Damn Newiger, you have a knack for almost getting killed."

"Almost sir. Thank you sir. That was a little too close."

"Still got those folders?"

Newiger pulled them from his vest. "Yes sir."

"That's twice you owe me Lieutenant."

"Understood sir."

The commander then smiled and patted Newiger on the back, "Nice work by the way. I can see that you paid attention during training."

"Thank you sir. I just hope these files are enough to expose the Soviets."

"Same here Lieutenant. We'll head state side and rest up. Get your head looked at. I got a feeling that things are gonna be heating up."

McNeilly radios in, "Bravo to you Jacob, and to your boys as well. I'm taking you guys back to London and buying you each a round at my favorite bar."

Parson laughed, "Now Fred, I told you that I'm gonna get you state side one of these days. We're less than a hundred miles from the eastern seaboard you know…"

"Alright Jacob! You're on!"

The Seahawks then proceeded north back to Florida…


End file.
